


Choice Actions

by Bluebluecatchoo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, First times a charm, Gen, I'll try to update it when I have some new ideas, I've never did something like this before but I want to experiment, Welcome to my first character/ you story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebluecatchoo/pseuds/Bluebluecatchoo
Summary: You are a baker, running your own small bakery in a little town by a lake. You're open on the weekdays and closed on the weekends. Even as you close you always welcome your favorite customer to some free goodies. Everything seems fine in your small life, until one day...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first and second chapter are in order, but after that I'll give the chapter to go to when you choose an option.

In a small little town close to a lake, lived the people of Gretchet. Gretchet was known for its wonderful trees that bloomed at the first sign of spring, the petals would blow through the air and engulf the town in all different colors. It was one of the most popular tourist destinations during Spring, but other than that it was always just a little town. Though it was just that, there were always thieves from other towns that would come over and do no good.

This, unfortunately, happened to you. You had just gotten up that morning to open up your Bakery as you did every other day, strolling through the peacefully quiet town you knew so well ever since you were a kid. It was a little dark to see, the clouds were covering the moon and you forgot your lantern at home, so when you got close to the door to unlock it you were shocked at the sound of glass crunching under your boot. You step back, looking at the piece of glass you stepped on. You looked ahead of it and found more pieces until you noticed the window of your Bakery’s door was broken and unlocked.

You rush forward without thinking, ignoring the noise the broken glass made as you ran. It was hard to see but squinting your eyes you could see the full damage that the robber had done or robbers. The tables, usually standing up neat and clean near the window and the corners of the shop were now flipped on the floor. The napkins and cups that you kept in a little cupboard in the corner of the store were now on the floor too, the cupboard was left open. You move around the display case to look at the cash register on the counter and see it opened as well, but nothing was in it.

You don’t worry about it, something else bigger in your mind to worry about. The day before as you were closing, after dealing with your favorite customer, you were going to leave the money in the register just as you do any other day you close but something told you to take it home with you. It wasn’t because someone sketchy was walking outside your Bakery, nor was it because someone sketchy came into your Bakery and you got the hint that something bad was about to happen after you locked up. No, it was just a hunch, a bad feeling in your stomach. So you took the money home and locked it in your safe, you brought some of the money with you today.

But that wasn’t what you were worried about, you made your way to the closed door just opposite the main one. To your horror it was open, you slammed it against the wall behind it and saw the small room in disarray. Papers were thrown all on the floor, drawers opened and the chairs moved aside. A folder laid open on the table, as you frightened the folder read ‘Recipes’. The robbers had thrown all your recipes to the floor, but from the looks of it, nothing else had been ruined. Aside from your pride in having a perfect bakery. You sat still for a moment trying to absorb everything, you had just been robbed. But the robbers couldn’t find anything so they left the place in ruins, it had to be more than one in order to make this much mess so quick in the night.

After some mental soothing, you begin to clean up, starting with your recipes. You put them into one neat pile and left them in the folder until you had time to organize them, you went to the front and picked up the tables and chairs, dusting them off. As you picked up the cups and plates that were still intact and put them on the counter to clean later, you heard a horse running in the distance. You ignored it since horses usually roam this area quite often, but the horse was coming closer and closer. You noticed that this running only happened when others road on horses, meaning someone was coming. You didn’t know who it was at this time of night running on horseback, but you definitely didn’t want to find out.

You moved a few broken pieces of glass and hid underneath the table, but after that, you noticed you left the front door open. You wanted to close it but the horses' clops got closer until they stopped in front of your Bakery, a clack of someone coming off the horse startles you. You hoped they didn’t have any friends as the newcomer walked into your bakery, you looked at their boots as they lifted them up at the noise of glass being broken. “Oh no.” They whispered. “They’re not gonna like this.” You noticed their voice was familiar, so familiar that when you knew who it was you backed up on the table making it shake.

The newcomer looked toward your direction, walking quietly until they were right in front of you, bending down slowly until you could see their face. There he was, the hero of your town and the world, your favorite late night customer and one of the guards of Gretchet: Link. His eyes were filled with worry, holding his hand out to help you up. “Are you okay? Did the guys who did this hurt you?” You shook your head, taking the hand gladly and walking back out. “No, I got here after all this. Sorry that you’re the first to see this.” “I don’t care, the fact this happened on my watch is horrible.” Link scowled, looking around the Bakery. You sighed. “It’s not your fault Link, no one knew this would happen. Besides, you just got back into town yesterday, this doesn’t have anything to do with you.” Despite your words, Link still looked down. “But still-”

“Alright, since you want this to be your fault so much, how’s about you help me clean this up before the sun comes up?” His eyes lit up, nodding eagerly. The whole time Link and you cleaned up the mess you did a little talking, by talking you mean Link telling you his stories of all the amazing things he did while away for this past week. He told of how he went up the mountains and helped the village people get their King back, how he swum with the sea people, and even go to a royal party. Hearing those stories you could only dream of ever doing something as great as Link did, to be able to have the courage of risking your life for so many people was something stupendous.

The sun was shining on the horizon just as you finished up all the baking for today, Link had done the honor of finishing up the cleaning as you worked. As you worked quietly to clean up your workstation you noticed Link watching you by the table he was sitting at, not the threatening kind or the uncomfortable one, but something along the lines of security and checking someone out. As you noticed this you somewhat felt giddy, of all the people in this village, heck, all the people in Hyrule, the hero of it had the eyes for you. You didn’t actually know if he was checking you out, for all you know he might be watching you to see how you’re doing from all this. But the way he does is equivalent to how you would look at a piece of your auntie’s pies, lovingly.

When you get finished putting your cooled pieces of pie in the display case, you pulled up a chair and sat across from Link. He had his hat pulled over his eyes as the Sun started to come up, the sun perfectly shining on his figure, you stared at him. “Why did you come to the town so early?” He sat up, leaning his body on the table. “I got up early and couldn’t go back to sleep, so I wanted to ride around on Epona for a while until I saw your door open, I thought I’d drop by and say high until I saw the broken glass.” “Hmm.” I hum, closing my eyes. “I didn’t know you woke up so early.” “I have to if I want to sell my goodies.” You smile while putting your head on the backs of your hands.

“Fair point, so what are you going to do now after all this?” I lean back, letting my arms going dead weight on both my sides. “Keep my business open, go on with my life.” “While the culprit ‘s still out there?” Link sits up, hands balling into fists on the table. You still lay back, feeling a strange sense of relaxation that the coldness you were feeling all night was finally being replaced by the warmth of the burning ball in the sky. “Yeah, I can’t do that much about it anyways.” “But what about telling the guards?” “They won’t do much, they’ll just make a report about it then go on about their day.” “Then get more secure doors.” “I may make money Link but if I use what I have to get a stronger door I won’t have enough to pay my rent.” “Well-” “I know you’d give me some money but I’m alright, I don’t need it.”

“But I don’t want you to stay here after all this.” He hung his head low, contemplating something. You chuckled while getting up, your back facing the hero. “Well if you want to help me, you can stay and assist here for the day. Maybe the culprits will come up and try again.” Link perked up again, smiling. “You’d let me stay?” You quirked your eyebrows, you thought you got your message clear to Link that he was your favorite customer. “Why would you think I wouldn’t want you to stay?” Link shrank in his chair, fixing his hat on his head. “Well, some of the girls said you were busy an all, so I would just wait until you closed to come and see you.”

You rolled your eyes, of course, the girls would try and keep Link all to themselves. Despite the other guards, and a few guys, Link was one of the most handsome guys they’ve ever had in the village. Heck, even to you Link was fairly attractive: Those light blue eyes, his somewhat dark blonde hair, his body frame akin to an athlete. Everything about him is gorgeous. Just thinking about it makes your cheeks turn red, you look away from Link and continue. “Yeah I am, but I’ll always make time for the people I care about.” Feeling your blush disappear, you turn to Link with a smile. “And besides, I always wanted some extra hands here anyways, so if you’re really up to it-” “I’ll do it then!” Link gets up, pushing the chair back and making noise, noticing he settles down some.

“I mean, to pay you back for not being there often, I’ll help you.” You chuckle, shaking your head.  
“Alright, but I’ll let you do the simple things, like busing tables and taking orders. And if you do a good enough job I might actually give you a piece of my gooseberry pie.” At the mention of his favorite pie Link gasped. “Then I’ll do my best.” He nodded, you stifle a laugh as you explained to him what to do. You told him all he had to do was write the order down on a piece of paper and give it to you so you can give the order to the customer, he nodded, seeming to understand it.

When you flipped the sign to ‘Open’ you weren’t surprised to see that people were already walking in, asking what happened to the door and if things were okay, you told them it was nothing. But you were surprised that there were more people coming than usual, possibly because of Link, actually, it was because of Link. The customers, usual girls, were sitting or standing near the counter trying to start some small talk with the hero of Hyrule. Link entertained them for a while, but after some time he did ask if they were gonna order something if they weren’t he asked them to step aside for the people that were.

I asked Link if he wanted to take a little break from all the walking around, but he strongly declined. He seemed strong willed to do this for you, heck he didn’t even look winded. Seeing him take orders reminded you of one Winter eve you spent together, you two were sitting at one of the tables staring out at the streets as the snow was falling somewhat fast. You closed the Bakery early because of the weather, but Link still came at the usual time and you two decided to make some hot chocolate to drink to the weather. It was really peaceful, nothing but the wind outside to fill the comfortable silence. After you were done with the hot chocolate Link volunteered to wash them for you, you felt bad since he talked to you for a while of how hard his workload was becoming. He saw your reaction and said that it was okay ‘cause this was the easiest thing he had to do today'.

You thought of Link as thoughtful after that day, and still till this day as you watched him write down orders and try to give them their order, despite how you said you’d do that. You smiled, but put that in the back of your mind as you took the customers order in front of you.


	2. Chapter 2

As you count the money you put it in the bag, deciding to take the bag with you again. Link was cleaning the tables soundly while whistling a fine tune, he gives you a few quick glances when he thinks you’re not looking. You also steal a few glances, looking at how his arms flex as he’s cleaning and how soft his voice is as he sings a little. You almost forget how much money you had for today, you quickly get back on track to finish up and leave. Just as you finished Link finished too, making getting out of here and going home easier than expected.

 

You take the last piece of gooseberry pie out of its tin, put it on a clean plate and put a fork in the center, you walk over where Link sat and placed it gingerly in front of him. “For all your hard work today, you deserve it.” You pat him on his shoulder and go back behind the counter to do some final touches, Link eats the pie like a savage, you find it funny. When he’s done you try and take his plate to wash but he stops you, holding your wrist with one hand while holding your hand with the other. “It’s alright, I’ll take it.” “Take it? You _want_ to take my plate?” He let’s go and waves his hands from side to side. “No, I’ll take it to my place and wash it over there.” “Oh, okay. Just don’t break it on your way back, I know how much you like to take detours.”

 

He laughs. “True, but I promise I’ll have it safe and sound for you, um.” He pauses, scratching his nose. “Wow, after all this time I never even knew your name. Would you tell me please?” You roll your eyes thinking how it was about time he asked you, but you smile as you do. “I should, but I mostly like to be called Baker. If you want to know my name,” You wink, smirking playfully. “You’ll have to earn it.” He looks on surprised, but chuckles. “Alright, I’ll work hard for it.” You nod, sighing slowly.

 

“Then again I’m not surprised you don’t know since I rarely see you, isn’t this the 10th time we’ve met?” Link tilts his head to think, shrugging. “Probably, but from all the places I’ve been to your Bakery is one of my favorites.” You blush from the kind words. “Oh please, you’re making me blush.” “It’s true! Anyways, it’s getting pretty late.” He gets up, looking serious. As he does you realize that your height difference isn’t that much, maybe a couple of inches? Who knows. As you think Link as you something. “Huh?” “Can I walk you home, I got a bad feeling.” You don’t think it’d be great to have Link take you home after a hard days work, but you don’t really see the harm in doing it if he wants to do it. “Alright.” He nods.

 

Just as you walked over and flipped the sign to ‘Closed’ someone walks in, you weren’t looking so you assume it’s a customer and get into your work tone. “Sorry sir, I’m just about to close.” The guy in question was wearing a scarf around his neck, wearing a light brown shirt and dark pants. “Oh, sorry for coming in, but can I get a napkin or anything? It’s was really windy from where I came from.” “Sure.” As you walked over to get a napkin you took a glance at Link, he seemed on edge but you thought anyone would if a stranger came at this time of night. But you were somewhat used to it, sometimes travelers would come and ask for food, you would give it to them for free since you felt bad for their condition.

 

You picked up a couple of napkins and gave it to the guy, as he reaches out for it he grabs your wrist and pulls you toward him. The motion happened so fast you didn’t notice the knife put to your head. “Don’t you get any smart ideas Link, or I’ll cut their neck open.” You look to Link, who immediately had his bow and arrow in hand ready to shoot the guy. You noticed that he couldn’t do anything with you in the supposed robbers' hands, you try and think of something to do.

 

 

[ > Scream  (Next Chapter) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414840/chapters/40993565)

[ > Struggle out of his grip (Chapter 4) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414840/chapters/40993685#workskin)


	3. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do as any scared person would do.

You did what anyone would do when in a situation you didn’t suspect, scream. You were so terrified that you didn’t notice the robber was startled, but you did notice Link shot the arrow straight at his hand that was holding the knife. He jumped back while holding his hand, you fell to your knees in shock as you watched Link dash past you while putting his bow away, getting out his sword. The robber noticed and tried backing up, tripping on a stool. Link pulled his sword out, as the guy put his shot hand forward to protect himself Link did something you didn’t expect. He grabbed the middle bit of his sword and bashed the end of it on the guys head, the robber fell back, knocked out for good.

 

Link sheathed his sword, looking back to you in worry. “You okay?” You took a minute to catch your breath, not realizing you were holding it for so long. “Yeah, yeah I’m good.” You nod, getting up slowly. You stared at the guy as Link got out handcuffs and cuffed him up. “What do we do about him?” Link looked back to him. “I’ll try to find some guards so they can take him to jail.” Just as he said that you saw a light coming from outside, watching as the guards come into view. You and Link run out and wave them over, showing them the guy and explaining the story. The guards took the robber as they walked back to the station, dragging the man in tow.

 

Link and you had finished closing the shop, putting the curtain down over the door as to elude the door was closed, now walking along the dark path back to your house. You both don’t say much, since there isn’t much to say, but as you walk you think of the past. Thinking about the first time you met him, you can barely remember it.

  
  
  


You were running, moving between people left and right, trying not to trip on any dropped fruit or loose rocks on the ground. You hear the faint noise of someone yelling behind you. “Hey, come back here!” You knew the fruit stableman was talking about you, luckily no one was trying to stop you because the guy is known to be a huge dick. You knew you won’t be able to keep running at this rate, already feeling the burn in your legs, so you make a turn, unbeknownst to you, in an closed off alleyway. There was nothing in the alleyway to hide you from the guy, so you hope he didn’t see you go in there. You turn to leave. “Not so fast kid.” Oh no, you were too late. The stableman was standing in the middle of the alleyway, holding a paddle in his hand. You walked backwards, tripping on your foot and falling to the ground.

 

“You think I wouldn’t notice that apple you stole from my cart? You must be stupid.” He walks forward, you crawl back. The apple in question was in your front pouch, clean as you wanted it to be. “Ya know what? Since I’m _so kind_ , i’ll let you off with a warning. _If_ you give me the apple back.” You knew this was a trap, from what the kids in the town said this guy would only beat you up if you gave him what he wanted. “I don’t have it anymore, I dropped it on the way here.” You said, hoping he’d buy it. If there was anything you wouldn’t give up it was that apple, the only reason you needed the damn thing was for your grandma’s apple pie she wanted to make.

 

Your grandma had been feeling down has of late, to the point of being bedridden. But today she had the energy to make your favorite apple pie, she went out and already bought some apples, but she was missing one and asked you to get one more. Sadly when you got to the stall you didn’t have any money to buy it, not wanting to go back and get the money you tried to take it without the guy knowing. It obviously failed. But you were damn persistent to give this apple to your granny, even if you had to play dirty. The stall owner frowned. “I’m not stupid kid, if that apple dropped I would’ve saw it rolling on the street, try again.”

 

“With all those people out there I doubt you would’ve saw it with those cloudy eyes.” The guys face turned into a bulls, his face turning red, probably from all the running in the hot sun. The guy took a swing at you, you dodged by lifting your legs close to your body. “You think you kids are so clever these days, well let me tell ya somethin’. You kids wouldn’t be a damn thing with-” “Shut up, _you_ think you’re so wise, but you’re getting as dusty as this dirt.” You retort, gathering a piece of dirt in your hand behind your back. The guy gets angry and swings at you again, at the same time you try throwing the dirt in his face. You were able to get the dirt in his eyes, but the price of getting your hand hit by the guys paddle.

 

“AH!” You draw your hand back, holding it close. The guy grunted, backing up staggeringly. You take the chance and try escaping, but as you passed him he grabbed the hem of your shirt. “I’m not done with you yet!” He threw you down to the ground, making the apple in your pouch fall out. He opens his eyes and stares at the apple. “ _You little shit_.” This time he takes long strides forward, you try and crawl as fast as you can backwards, until your back hits the wall. He raises his paddle high in the air, you couldn’t evade this strike. You put your arms in front of you, ready to brace the impact.

 

You caught a glimpse of his paddle coming down and waited. You waited and waited until you heard a grunt, you opened your eyes. A blonde kid in a green tunic was standing in front of you, sword out and pushing back against the stableman's paddle. He succeeded, pushing until the man staggered back. The kid sheathed his sword, still standing between you and the man. “Get out of my way kid, this is between me and that thief!” “If they took something I’ll pay for it!” He protested, you sneakily to the apple close to your feet and put it close to your chest. “...What makes you think I’ll take your money?” “You don’t want to profit from this?” The guy made a point, the stableman made a ‘pst’ sound. “Fine.” The guy named the price and the kid payed it in full, once he pocketed his money he scowled at you. “Next time I see you stealin’ my stuff, I’ll make sure _you_ pay.” After that he walks away, you and the kid were the only ones left in the alley. He turns toward you.

 

“You okay?” You stared at him, feeling embarrassed about the situation. As you spoke you felt your sight getting blurry.

  
  


You come back to the present, realizing Link was talking to you. “Huh?” He was looking at you in curiosity. “Is this your house?” You look forward to see your small little cabin, the home you’ve had for 5 years. “Yeah, doesn’t it look cozy?” “Yeah, it suits you a little.” “Does it?” “Mhm, I could just see you baking in there for hours.” You chuckle, letting Link walk you further until you were right at your doorsteps. When you turned around Link was on one knee, his head low. He bowed to you, as a kind gesture you bowed back. “Thanks for taking me home, you didn’t have to really.” “No, I wanted to. I wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight if I hadn’t.”

 

You roll your eyes. “Though I’d like to stay, I gotta go back home. Sleep well.” He nods and starts walking back down, as you stare at his back you feel you need to say something more to him. But how?

  
  


 

[ > Say you’re thankful for what he’s done  (Chapter 7) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414840/chapters/41190194)

[ >Kiss him on the cheek (Chapter 5) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414840/chapters/41189012)


	4. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't going to let the guy get you without a fight.

If there was anything you learned from others, it was to always fight back. You tried to struggle from the guys' grip, and it seemed to work for a while. Despite Link didn’t like your idea, you didn’t want to wait for him to do something before it was too late. As your mother said one faithful day, ‘There’s no time like the present, grab opportunities like a spoon and use it to pave your path.’ She always had a way with words. The guy you were struggling with had his grip loosen, only for a moment, you were almost able to get free when you felt a hard hit to the side of your head. Everything went blurry and your body fell limp against the robbers. You only heard Link call your name as you passed out.

  
  


You woke up tired and sore, you tried lifting your hands to feel the pain on the side of your head, but they were tied together. So were your feet, you felt the rope tighten as you tried to move to get comfortable. You decided to open your eyes, it took you a moment to adjust your eyes from the light in the window next to you. As they adjusted you looked around the room, all you saw was a wooden dresser to the far side of the wooden room, with a wooden door across from you. You tried to process where you were when the events of last night occurred to you, the feeling of panic conquered you. You tried struggling against the ropes only to fail, then you started screaming. “Help! Someone help, please!”

 

You knew from the footsteps coming toward the door that someone was home, from the door opening you saw who was behind this kidnapping. The guy from last night walked in without his scarf, looking basic as he took a stool next to your bed and sat in it. In his hand was a bowl of soup from what you could smell, your stomach growled, which was unusual from how much you ate yesterday night. “You’ve been out for a while,” He starts, putting the soup in his lap while holding the spoon. “Almost two days, guess I didn’t hold back.” He puts the spoon close to your mouth, probably expecting you to open your mouth. You didn’t want to, you really didn’t. Your stomach growled and you caved in, opening your mouth you felt the spoon go in lightly, you swallowed the soup.

 

“What are you gonna do to me?” You might as well ask, you don’t know if this’ll be the last meal you’ll ever have, or if you’ll even be alive if this soup is spiked with poison. “I won’t do anything to you, but the buyer might.” He says, feeding you another spoonful of soup. “All I’ll do is make sure you’re alive and well fed to look good enough for the buyer.” “B-Buyer?” You feel your nose burn, not denying the second spoonful. “What’ll they do to me?” The buyer shrugs. “Beats me, but once you're gone you’ll have to worry about them.” He continues to feed you until all the soup is gone, once it is he puts the stool up and walks out, giving out a final statement. “Oh, they’ll be here by tomorrow, so look your best.” They give a disgusting smile before leaving, you finally let the tears run down your face, not holding back the painful sobs.

 

You didn’t want to die, and you definitely didn’t want to get sold to some random stranger. You tried to think of something, anything that’ll get you out of here, but your head started to feel heavy as you moved it. You thought you were right about the poison, but it wouldn’t make sense he’d tell you all of that just to kill you off, so the second idea was anesthesia. You were positive when you couldn't even keep your eyes open, falling asleep easily.

  
  
  
  
  


The next time you woke up you felt drowsy, the guy was right in front of you with a backpack on. You almost couldn’t make out what he said. “I’m going out to get some groceries, I’ll be back.” He walks out afterword, you can hear the door to the house slam shut too. You try and clear your mind from the sleep haze fogging your mind and vision, determined to take this chance just as your Mom had said a year ago. It took some time but you finally cleared your mind, getting that done you think of how to really get out of here.

 

You feel that the rope around your hands is a little loose, that with enough struggling you could get out of them, it worked with the guy so it could work out now. The sun outside the window next to you blinded your vision as the clouds moved, you notice a couple of cracks were in the window. You think if you got yourself up and smashed against the window, you could break the window and use the glass to cut the rope off. You thought about which would be better, you didn’t have that much time until the guy came back from shopping.

 

 

[ >Try getting up and breaking the window for some glass (Chapter 6) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414840/chapters/41189120#workskin)

[ >Try getting the ropes off (Chapter 8) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414840/chapters/41191595)

 


	5. Kiss him on the cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After today you should leave him off with something.

You say wait, getting the attention of the hero as he stops and turns toward you. “What?” You start to hesitate, wondering how you even got this far. You were about to just say ‘nevermind forget about it’, but you stopped yourself. You gathered up all the courage you could gather, taking a huge breath in, and started walking up to Link. Guessing that you were going for a hug he started walking up to you too, but when you make it up to him, putting your hand on his chest and leaning in, he freezes. He probably thought you were going for his lips, seeing as he was looking at yours with a little bit of excitement.

 

But you move to the side of his face, kissing him softly on the cheek. You move slightly up to his ear, whispering. “Thank you, I really mean it.” As you stepped back you finally got a good look of the startled hero. He stares at you in incredibility, blushing like crazy, he backs up and looks away. He stays like that for a while until he’s calmed down, looking back at you in a way that was between annoyed and shocked. He clears his throat as he turns back to you, bowing again. “Goodnight.” His voice cracked before leaving, you feel kind of bad because of that, but you chuckle when he looks back again. You decide to chance to blow him a kiss, which only made him stumble as he walked.

 

You go inside your house once the back of the hero disappeared, walking up the stairs and closing the door behind you. You slip into some comfy pajamas and jump into your bed, feeling the warmth of the covers. As you fall asleep you continue to think about the day you and Link first met, slipping into a quiet rest.

 

[ (Go to Chapter 12) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414840/chapters/42704483)


	6. Try breaking the glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking the window seems a little more effective.

It took you some time to get yourself up, almost falling off the bed damn near, but you eventually got into a sitting position against the window. You knew despite how breakable it looked, it would take a lot of strength. You took a deep breath in, putting your elbows out, and bash them against the glass. It hurt a little, but you heard the glass crack, it was working. You did it a few more times, each time ignoring the pain until it finally broke. It broke just fine, but in the process, your arms and hands were cut badly. You gently picked up a piece of glass, putting it between your heels and putting it in between the rope around your hands.

 

Once you got your hands free you cut the rope from your feet too, making sure not to cut yourself. After that you got up, looking around for any bandages or wraps. You think there might be some in the bathroom, but thinking about staying in this place any longer gives you a headache. That, or you really are losing a lot of blood. You think about your next move, knowing that getting out was a key priority but protecting your health was basically an asset.

 

 

> Go to the bathroom (Chapter 22)

> [ (Blood) Go through the window (Chapter 11) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414840/chapters/42704012)

> [ (Blood) Go through the front door (Chapter 13) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414840/chapters/42704588#workskin)

 


	7. Say you're thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to say your thanks for everything he's done.

“Wait!” You say, Link turns back to you. “Yeah?” You take a deep breath before letting it all out. “I just want to say, thanks for everything that you’ve done. I know that being a hero has to be a lot of hard work for you, and despite I don’t know _how_ hard it is, I at least want you to know that I’m thankful for it. Everyone is, not just me.” You cough after that, not meaning it to seem like it was only you who appreciated his hard work. He looks at you, astonished, and smiles. “Aw, don’t sweat it, Baker. I know I’m not the only one who works their ass off in order to make it by, but I do know a lot of people count on me, so getting some praise is pretty nice.” He keeps smiling, you could see him light up a little.

 

You smile too. “Well I’m glad, now go get some rest dummy!” You say walking back to your house, you turn back to him when you get to your doorstep. He salutes to you. “I will Baker, goodnight!” He turns around and walks toward his destination. You stare at his back as he walks away, for a while, he even looks back to you, you wave. He waves back and turns around, you do the same as you close the door. When you jump into bed a little while later you feel sleep tickle your vision, almost passing out as you stood before flopping on to your bed and going to sleep.

 

[(Go to Chapter 12)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414840/chapters/42704483#workskin)


	8. Try getting out of the ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe getting out of the ropes is easier said than done.

You start struggling against the ropes, feeling that with each struggle there was some space enough for you to get loose one of your hands. It took some time and will power for you to get your right hand out, quickly getting the ropes off your feet and getting up off the bed. You don’t know how much time you might have left so you quickly think of a way to get out of here. You look back to the window, seeing that it could open easily. But you could just walk out the front door, if the guy wasn’t going to be back for a while you might as well risk it.

 

 

[ > Go out the front door ( Chapter 10) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414840/chapters/41313773)

[ > Go out the window (Next Chapter) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414840/chapters/41311808#workskin)


	9. Go out the window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think going through the window might be a better idea.

You think of going out the window, thinking if you did go through the front door you might get caught by the guy. You carefully pull the window up, being successful, and go through. Once you're out you feel the grass in between your toes, noticing that this relief you were feeling was how it felt like to be free. You don’t hesitate to run into the forest, not waiting to find out if it was a bad choice. You make a move left, then another right, you just didn’t stop running. Not until you got tired, you slow down to a walk. Once your breathing is under control you take the time to look around, the forest wasn’t that dense, the sun bleeding through the open spaces.

You think of how lost you probably were, you haven’t been into this forest since the Forest festival, last you went was 4 years ago. You keep walking, making sure not to step on any snakes or bare boulders. As you continue walking you feel a strange sense of being followed, at first you dismissed it, knowing it was a common feeling in a forest so big, but as it continued you felt uneasy. The thought of the robber having seen you escape and following you filled you with dread and disgust, you almost threw up, but you held it together. Your chance to look around behind you, but all you saw was the thick foliage of the forest.

You walk along, finally putting the feeling behind you when you hear a twig snap. You panic, looking around quickly. ‘What was that?’ ‘Who is it?’ Ran through your mind. It wasn’t until you caught a swift motion of a tail that you noticed the threat was much bigger than what you expected. It was a wolf. Not just one, but possibly a whole pack. If you ever went near the forest, rather gather berries or go on a stroll, you’d always carry your hunting rifle. But today was different, and you had nothing to protect yourself with.

You didn’t know the first thing to do when alone with a pack of wolves, and you didn’t think there was a way to survive. You felt like crying, almost going into a full break down, but you steel yourself. You just escaped from being sold to some random dude, you knew if you hung on just a little longer, maybe you’ll land yourself in a civilization. So you turned and walked, you kept walking and walking, walking, walking, and walked some more. Until you couldn’t.

It was night and it was almost difficult to see if it wasn’t for the full moon out, your feet hurt and your stomach growled. The wolves that finally showed themselves were getting impatient, making a couple nips at you that just barely came close. And when they did bite, it was just your clothes, you wiggled your way out of it, you found out later they were playing with you. Messing with their pray until they stopped and collapsed. You almost cried. Almost.

You held on strong, almost surprised at yourself that you made it this far. You could almost pat yourself on the back if you weren’t so tired. As you walked along past a couple of bushes you found an opening, a tree in the center with the roots big and long. You felt relief that you found a place to rest, pain that this was your final resting place, and anger that this was what all your effort got you. You walked up to the tree, feeling the last of your strength disappear as you collapsed against the tree.

You finally got a closer look at all the wolves that followed you, there were at least 5. Grey wolves too. You see them closing in on you, knowing there was nothing you could do you decide to say one last thing.

> Link (Chapter 20)  
> Mom (Chapter 21)


	10. Use the front door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to go out the front door, maybe he isn't back yet?

You decide to use the front door, feeling the window was too much of a hazard for how old it looked. You quickly open the door, seeing the rest of the wooden exterior of the house. It was definitely old and shabby, you even wondered if this was where the guy really lived, or if it was just a stop house for doing...business. You shudder thinking about it, quickly making your way toward the door. As you did you opened the door to find someone behind it or something.

 

The guy was ugly, his nose was facing his ear and his eyes seemed bugged out. His complexion was green like a goblin, heck you almost thought he was until you saw his ears were normal. You were shocked, shocked and scared. Shared? The guy looked around the house, seeming confused. “Uh, is this the right house?” You were scared, but you asked. “For what?” He looked at you, looking outside before whispering. “You know, for the goods?” You shiver, but you held on. You quickly thought up a plan: Pretend you were the seller and fool the guy long enough to get the fuck out of here.

 

You cleared your throat, trying your best to cover your shock with a smirk. “Oh, it’s you. I didn’t expect you’d look so...scary.” The guy laughed. “And I didn’t expect you to be so small, but I guess we have to get our money somewhere.” You pretend to laugh, glad the guy and him haven’t met yet. “Yeah, so how much is in it for me?” The guy takes his backpack off, opening it to show off a load of rupees and gems. You gasp, you haven’t seen anything like this. “About 2,000 rupees, as promised.” He closes the bag. “Now where’s the baker?” You smile, pointing to the door that you closed on your way out. In that room, their all tied up for you.”

 

A big grin sets on his face, he walks in and shuts the door behind him. “Great, I owe you one. I’ve been meaning to get another snack for  _ ages _ , but I’ve been busy with the camp and all.” He walks back. You know that when he opens it he’ll probably question why a baker isn’t there, put the pieces together and snatch you up. You think of something quick, looking over at the counter to see a knife laying out and a frying pan on the oven. You could just leave though, but the thought of that bastard doing this to numerous people was disgusting.

 

> Use the frying pan (Chapter 15)

> Use the knife (Chapter 16)

> Ignore that and GTFO of there (Chapter 17)


	11. (Blood) Go through the window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't have time to bandage up, so you head out the window.

You decide to go through the window, not taking the time to take care of your wounds. You carefully lift the window and step out, you feel a stinging pain in your feet, feeling the glass move under you. Once you’re out you quickly take the glass out, making sure not to make too much noise. You almost cry when taking one out that seemed too deep in your skin, but you succeeded and pulled it out. Once all the glass was gone you quickly but carefully make your way away from the house into the woods, you couldn’t run as fast as you wanted but you still felt okay to trot for a while.

 

As you settled to a walk you looked around somewhat sluggishly, the sun was bright in between the foliage of the trees. As you walked you looked behind you, a trail of your bloody footprints followed right behind. It wasn’t as clear but it definitely stood out, if you looked real hard you could tell. You panicked, wondering if the guy already came back and found out. The image made you want to throw up, you almost did if you weren’t surprised by the crunch of grass behind you. When you turned around you were surrounded by a giant wolf pack.

 

You stood still, not knowing what to do. But you definitely knew you wouldn’t be able to make it out alive, the blood was already a dead give away. You knew you couldn’t run to save your life because of all the blood you lost, and you were having a hard time standing straight with everything swirling around you. You felt this was where you were gonna die, but before you would go down you prayed to everyone you knew. Your Mom, your Dad, the village people. And Link. You didn’t know where he was, but you hoped he’d have a happy life. Maybe he’d go looking for you, you hoped he wouldn’t, but you sure did pray he caught the bastard that kidnapped you.

 

As you closed your eyes and went down, you could hear the wolves charging in on you. As they bit into your skin you almost screamed, tearing up as they tore you up. You kept your eyes closed, too scared to look at your body after they’re done with you. But you decided to take one look as curiosity was getting to you, but you didn’t get to look when a wolf bit down on your skull, ending your life.

 

[ (Back to the previous Chapter) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414840/chapters/41189120)

[ (Back to the beginning) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414840/chapters/40993361)


	12. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you wake up the sun shines in your eye.

The next morning you woke up fully refreshed, you didn’t know how long it’s been since you’ve had that much sleep. You were almost scared to even look out your window, but you did, and you saw the sun rising in the sky. It was bright yellow, the birds chirping and the leaves rustling from the gentle breeze, it made you smile. You were about to close your eyes when you remembered something and fully opened them.

 

Birds don’t chirp when you usually get up. The leaves don’t rustle when you usually get up. _The fucking Sun isn’t up when you usually get up_. You rise up from your bed, throwing your covers to the side. You overslept, you over _fucking_ slept. You needed to go back to your bakery, you quickly went through your morning routine, washing up, brushing your teeth, fixing your hair. Once you’ve gotten dressed you quickly grab your money bag and rush through the door. As you run like crazy down the hill you wave to all your old neighbors sitting outside. You settle to a halt when you hear snoring coming from the right entrance of your little neighborhood, turning a corner you see the hero of Hyrule himself taking a nap against a tree.

 

His hat was covering his eyes as a smile laid on his face, arms folded behind his head and legs crossed outstretched in front of him. You were almost mesmerized by the light that was shining down on him as the shadow of the trees covered his figure, but you shook yourself out of it. You look out to the town, wanting to open your Bakery before the afternoon. You didn’t want to leave Link sleeping outside as he said he wanted to help you with the Bakery tomorrow, but he seemed so peaceful you didn’t want to wake him. You’d be okay by yourself at the Bakery anyways.

  
  


Let Link sleep (Next Chapter)

Wake him up (Chapter 15)


	13. (Blood) Go through the front door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't have time to bandage yourself, you go to the front door.

You don’t waste any time in getting out of your room, you push through the door to your room and run down the hallway. Skipping the bathroom to just get the hell out of there, you reach the door and quickly open it. Behind the door was a hideous monster, green-skinned and all. You wanted to back up and run back to your room, but you were too scared to move. The thing stared at you. “Are you okay?” You pushed aside your shock to convey confusion, quirking your eyebrow. The thing points at your hands. “You’re bleeding, was the baker that strong for ya?” The thing starts to laugh, as they do you see their pointed teeth, now knowing this was probably a goblin. It looked like a guy too, the way his laugh was deep and husky.

 

He calms down to a chuckle. “You need any help? I got some wraps if you need any.” He reaches into his satchel on the side of his waist and pulls out some wraps, he hands them to you. You hesitantly take them, too occupied with your thoughts. You thought for what would happen if he found out you were the baker, would he get you and eat you? Goblins were known to eat humans, or would he knock you out and torture you? You don’t know what would happen, but you heard what he said next. “So did they escape?” The goblin asked. You give an immediate answer. “Yeah, they got out and attacked me.” “Well if they’re still here then we can get em’ now.” The goblin moves past you to the room you just left. Luckily you shut the door behind you, a force of habit.

 

But you had another issue, what would happen if he found you out? You would have to defend yourself, you see a knife out on the counter and a pan on the oven. Though you could just make a run for it, by the time he’d open the door you’d be long gone. Though the thought of having that monster out and about buying people was a disturbing thought.

 

> Gtfo (Chapter 23)

> Grab the knife (Chapter 25)

> Grab the pan (Chapter 24)


End file.
